Constance C.W. Naden
Constance Caroline Woodhill Naden (24 January 1858 - 23 December 1889) was an English poet, prose writer,and philosopher. She studied, wrote and lectured on philosophy and science, alongside publishing 2 volumes of poetry. William Ewart Gladstone considered her one of the 19th century's foremost female poets. Life Youth and education Naden was born 24 January 1858 at 15 Francis Road, Edgbaston, Birmingham, England, to Caroline Ann (Woodhill) Naden (who died within 2 weeks of giving birth) and Thomas Naden, an architect, later president of the Birmingham Architectural Association. She was brought up by her mother's parents, Caroline and Josiah Woodhill, from 12 days old until her grandparents' deaths. Naden's well read and devout baptist grandparents lived at Pakenham House, Edgbaston. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution/Share-Alike Licence. Her father also lived with the Woodhills for many years. At age 8 Naden was sent to a local Unitarian day school, where she developed a talent for painting. She submitted some paintings to the Birmingham Society of Artists, one of which (titled "Bird’s Nest and Wild Roses") was accepted for display at the Society's Spring Exhibition in 1878. She became interested in philosophy, languages and the sciences. In 1879, Naden attended the Birmingham and Midland Institute to study botany and French, and from 1881 to 1887 attended Mason Science College to study physics, geology, chemistry, physiology, and zoology,; she also became a member of the Birmingham Natural History Society. Naden also edited the Mason College magazine.Marion Thain, "Scientific Wooing": Constance Naden's Marriage of Science and Poetry' Victorian Poetry, 41.1 (2003), pp.151-169 From the late 1870's onwards, Naden developed a philosophy called Hylo-Idealism in collaboration with Robert Lewins, MD, whom she first met in 1876 and corresponded with for the rest of her life. The key principle of this philosophy is that "Man is the maker of his own Cosmos, and all his perceptions - even those which seem to represent solid, extended and external objects - have a merely subjective existence, bounded by the limits moulded by the character and conditions of his sentient being." Constance Naden, ‘The Brain Theory of Mind and Matter’, in Induction and Deduction (London: Bickers & Son, 1890), p. 157 She was interested in Herbert Spencer's concept of a unifying philosophy that sought to explain the universe through the principles of evolution. In his work The Social Organism (1860), Spencer compares society to a living organism and argues that, just as biological organisms evolve through natural selection, society evolves and increases in complexity through analogous processes. reprinted in Naden agreed with this, since the theme of unity is central to Hylo-Idealism, which seeks to reconcile materialism and idealism, poetry and science, the self and other. Writing career and adult life In 1881, Naden published her first volume of poetry Songs and Sonnets of Springtime. This is a diverse collection, and her sonnet sequence that describes the changing of the seasons is particularly notable.Clare Stainthorp, 'Songs of Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter', Changeful yet Changeless blog (7 Jan 2015) In 1885 she won the "Paxton prize" for an essay upon the geology of the district. She published a second volume of poetry A Modern Apostle, the Elixir of Life, the Story of Clarice, and other Poems in 1887. In this volume appear her best known poems, the 'Evolutional Erotics', which are written from a comic anthropological perspective about human relationships, using Darwin's theory of sexual selection as a basis. She also wrote in the Journal of Science, Knowledge, The Agnostic Annual and other periodicals. She authored many of her scientific and philosophical essays under the signatures of CN, CA and Constance Arden. Her grandmother Woodhill died on 21 June 1887 (her grandfather Woodhill having died on 27 December 1881), and she inherited a considerable fortune, which allowed her to travel to Constantinople (Istanbul), Palestine, India, and Egypt, with her friend the educationalist and campaigner for women's right to higher education, Madeline Daniell. While in India she became interested in its society, particularly regarding equality and the position of women. She returned to England in June 1888 and bought a house on Park Street, Grosvenor Square, which she shared with Daniell. She raised funding to allow Indian women to study medicine and became a member of the National Indian Association. She joined the Aristotelian Society, endeavoured to form a Spencer society, and belonged to various societies of benevolent aims. On 22 Oct. 1889 she delivered an address upon Mr. Herbert Spencer's Principles of Sociology to the sociological section at Mason College. She also spoke about the need for women's suffrage at public events, as recorded by reports in the Women's Penny Paper.'Women Voters for the County Council', Women's Penny Paper, 12 Jan 1889, p.2'The Women's Suffrage Question in Parliament', Women's Penny Paper, 15 Feb 1890, p.194 Naden was described as, "slight and tall, with a delicate face and ‘clear blue-grey eyes.’ She was regular and active in her habits. She had a penetrating voice, and was thoroughly self-possessed in public speaking." She possessed the tendency to be somewhat aggressive and sarcastic in discussion, but was well-loved and had very warm personal and intellectual friendships. Illness and death , Birmingham, UK.]] In 1889 a diagnosis of infected ovarian cysts was deemed to require surgery; on the 5 December she was operated on by Lawson Tait, and while initially this was a success, on 23 December she died of a related infection.[https://archive.org/details/constancenadena00lewigoog Constance Naden: A Memoir] (edited by William R. Hughes), London: Bickers & Son, 1890, 56. Naden's last letter to Robert Lewins, which is printed on the opening pages of the 1891 essay collection Further Reliques of Constance Naden details the circumstances of the surgery and her worries regarding it.[https://archive.org/details/furtherreliques00mccrgoog Further Reliques of Constance Naden, (London: Bickers & Son, 1891)] She was buried in the nonconformist Key Hill Cemetery, Birmingham.'Famous graves of Key Hill Cemetery in the Jewellery Quarter', Birmingham Mail, 7 Nov 2014. Writing Critical introduction by Richard Garnett The life of Constance Caroline Woodhill Naden was one of incessant self-culture, with enough of achievement to show that no culture could be excessive for so richly and variously endowed a mind. She had evinced remarkable powers in poetry, in philosophy, and in science, and accumulated knowledge which, by the unanimous testimony of those best enabled to judge was no less remarkable for solid thoroughness than for facility of acquirement or the brilliancy of display. By the same testimony she afforded a still rarer instance of a nature unspoiled by success and admiration; entirely exempt from vanity and pedantry; as simple, tender, and playful at the last as at the first. This high praise seems borne out by the internal evidence of her poetical writings, whose main title to remembrance is the strong personal interest which they inspire. They are remarkable as compositions, both for correctness of form and eloquence of diction; yet their chief interest is not their ability but their inability to express the strong spirit behind them. This is the more remarkable as they are much less subjective than is usually the case with the productions of young poetesses, and contain much less of merely personal sentiment; while some of the best pieces belong to a department little cultivated by female votaries of the Muse — the humorous. This preference for ideal characters and imaginary situations bespeaks a creative power which might have achieved something memorable but for the authoress’s digression into the realms of abstract thinking, and in particular her adoption of a system of hyper-idealism which must ultimately destroy the capacity for poetical creation by resolving existence into mere illusion. Her views and aspirations might again have altered; so far as can be judged, however, her work in poetry was accomplished; its net result, two volumes, more interesting as revelations of a noble nature than as poetical inspirations, yet poetry beyond a doubt, neither mechanical nor imitative. Her most finished writing is in her longer poems, “A Modern Apostle,” “The Elixir of Life,” “The Story of Clarice,” which are not well adapted for extract; but the 3 pieces, “The Pantheist’s Song of Immortality,” “Friendship,” and “Natural Selection,” express the 3 leading characteristics of her nature as illustrated by her verse — intellectual rapture, devoted affection, and gay fanciful humour.Richard Garnett, Critical and Biographical Essay: Constance C. W. Naden (1858–1889), Women Poets of the Nineteenth Century (edited by Alfred H. Miles), London: Routledge / New York: Dutton, 1907. Bartleby.com, Web, Feb. 25, 2017. Recognition In 1887 she won the "Heslop" gold medal for her essay, Induction and Deduction. She was lauded after her death for her philosophical writings, by Robert Lewins, M.D., her contributions to poetry, her support of the women's suffrage cause in popular women's periodicals,Women's Penny Paper reports, 1889-90 and for her "Pantheistic view of immortality" by William Ewart Gladstone, in which he ranked her among the 19th century's top female poets. Lewins founded the Constance Naden Medal at Mason College in her honour, which is awarded each year, first for the "best competitive philosophical essay" and now for the best Faculty of Arts Master's degree thesis. Lewins also commissioned a bust of Naden which he presented to Mason's College. It sits on a plinth of three books, the spine of which are inscribed "Songs and Sonnets of Springtime'' and A Modern Apostle, The Elixir of Life, etc." on the front and "Induction and Deduction and Hylo-Idealism" on the back. It was originally placed in the college's library. The school is now the University of Birmingham, and the bust stands in the Cadbury Research Library Reading Room. On 14 December 2009, the Birmingham Civic Society provided a commemorative blue plaque which was unveiled by the Lord Mayor. It is located at her childhood home, Pakenham House 20 Charlotte Road. The inscription reads "Constance C.W. Naden 1858-1889 Poet, Scientist and Philosopher lived here for most of her life." Posthumous publications Three books were published posthumously, ''Induction and deduction, and other essays (1890), Further Reliques of Constance Naden (1891) and The Complete Poetical Works of Constance Naden (1894). Herbert Spencer, who had been an important scientific and philosophical influence on her work, remarked: "I can think of no woman, save 'George Eliot,' in whom there has been this union of high philosophical capacity with extensive acquisition. Unquestionably her subtle intelligence would have done much in furtherance of rational thought; and her death has entailed a serious loss." Publications Poetry *''Songs and Sonnets of Springtime''. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, 1881. *''A Modern Apostle; The elixir of life; The story of Clarice; and other poems''. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, 1887. *''Complete Poetical Works''. . London: Bickers & Son, 1894. *''Poetical Works''. Kernville, CA: High Sierra Books / Rosamond, CA: Bill Huth, 1999. Non-fiction *''What is Religion? A vindication of freethought'' (with Michael Lewins). London: 1883. *''Special Creation and Evolution: An exposition of the opening chapters of Mr. Herbert Spencer's "Principles of Biology". Birmingham, UK: Cornish Bros., 1885. *''Induction and Deduction: A historical & critical sketch of successive philosophical conceptions respecting the relations between inductive and deductive thought' and other essays. London: Bickers & Son, 1890. Collected editions *''Further Reliques: Being essays and tracts for our times'' (edited by George M. McCrie). London: Bickers & Son, 1891. *''Selections from the Philosophical and Poetical Works'' (edited by Emily Hughes & Edith Hughes). London: Bickers & Son / Birmingham, UK: Cornish Bros., 1893. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Constance Naden, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 25, 2017. See also *List of British poets References * * * * * * * * * Notes External links ;Poems *"The Pantheist's Song of Immortality" in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895 *Naden in Women Poets of the Nineteenth Century: "The Pantheist's Song of Immortality," "The Confession," "Friendship," "Natural Selection" *Constance Naden's Year in Sonnets ;Books * The Complete Poetical Works of Constance Naden ;Audio / video * ;About *''Constance Naden: A Memoir'', 1890 Category:1858 births Category:1889 deaths Category:English philosophers Category:English women poets Category:Women of the Victorian era Category:People from Birmingham, West Midlands Category:People from Edgbaston Category:Alumni of the University of Birmingham Category:19th-century English poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:Burials at Key Hill Cemetery Category:19th-century poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Poets who died before 35